All Bethyl All of the Time
by zombiewithwings
Summary: This will be where I put all of my one shots of Bethyl. Some will be ZA. Some will be AU. Hope y'all enjoy.
1. He Tried

**He Tried**

It has just been the two of them for awhile now. They don't know how long, both losing count of the days. When the prison fell the tempertures were scortching but the weather quickly changed from hot, to cool and now it was down right freezing. So, even though he doesn't know the exact number of days it has been just the two of them, he knows it has been months.

Months on the run. Months without a shelter. Months without seeing their friends, their family. Months of being alone with her. Darryl missed their family and he knew Beth did too. When they first ran from the prison, ran from the shit storm the Governor had brought to their front doors, she had believed that their family was still alive. They were okay and they made it out somehow. He didn't. Not for a second had he believed that their family was alright. There was no way. But, eventually, that girl got him to believe, to have hope. Now, months later, he knew they both didn't believe they would see any of their group again. They would never be surrounded by the only group of people they could trust in this world. Not Carol. Not Tyreese or Sasha. They'd never see Maggie or Glenn, Rick, Carol or... little ass-kicker.

But, being alone with just Beth, somewhere, somehow, _something_ had changed between them. He didn't know exactly when it happened but it did. Maybe it was when they were searching for her something to drink. Or maybe when they got drunk off of the moonshine because he wasn't going to let her first drink be no damn peach schnapps. It could've been when they burned that shack down in the middle of the woods. Or possibly when they were sitting at the kitchen table in the funeral home, surrounded by candles as she wrote a 'thank you' note to whoever had lived there before.

But, no matter when it happened, it still happened. When he first realized that whatever it was that shifted between them, it scared the shit out of him. He had never felt anything for a woman what he felt for Beth. He didn't know how to go about it. For a girl who was just over 5 feet tall and barely weighs a hundred pounds, she was terrifying.

Daryl could face off with a thousand walkers and stare down any human still around without flinching. He had told her once, back at the moonshine cabin while they were fighting and he was being a dick, that he wasn't afraid of nothing. But, that was a lie and he knew he was lying because he was damn petrified of Beth fucking Greene.

He tried to hide his feelings. He tried to swallow down whatever it was that he felt for her and hopefully make it go away. But, it didn't go anywhere. It did the complete opposite and only grew stronger with each minute that he had spent with her. And, he tried, he tried so fucking hard to keep his feelings from spilling over and revealing themselves to her. And, he was doing a damn good job at it too.

But then, they found themselves running - yet again - from another herd of walkers and she damn near got bit. The thought of losing her, losing this girl who somehow broke down every wall he built around himself, terrified him. Scared of nothing? Pfft. The thought alone of losing Beth Greene damn near brought him to his knees.

They ran for what seemed like hours and didn't stop until there was enough distance between them and the dead chasing after them. The collapsed in the middle of the woods - just like they did that day in the open field when they had to run from the prison - and tried so hard to catch their breath.

They finally got to their feet, once their breaths settled back to normal, and he didn't hesitate to grab her by the arms and rake his eyes over her body.

"Ya okay?" he asked gruffly.

He got no verbal response but she nodded her head that she was. Without thinking, and for once in his life being spontaneous, one hand grabbed her head, fingers lacing in her hair, the other pulling her close to his body, and kissed her. He kissed her as if his life depended on it. And, in a way, maybe it did. Because, at that moment - when he felt her lips press back against his and her arms wrap around his waist - Daryl Dixon knew that he had fallen in love with Beth Greene. He knew that if he didn't have her - if he lost her - he would be done for.

He would have no reason to keep fighting, surviving, living. Somehow this tiny little thing of a woman, of a fucking warrior, had became his reason for fighting. She had become his light in this dark world. Beth Greene had given him a reason to have hope and believe that things would be ok. She got him to feel something he never believed he would get the chance to feel. She made him feel love. And, the way she was kissing him back and hanging onto him as if she never wanted to let go, he knew she loved him the same way he loved her.

His lungs felt as if they were on fire and he finally found the strength to pull his lips from hers. He rested his forehead against hers and watched as her eyes fluttered opened and met his. He couldn't stop the smirk as he watched her smile and his chest tightned but this time in a way that he hopes it never goes away. He loves her smile. It was easily the prettiest smile left in the world and he has no doubt it was probably the prettiest smile even before the dead started walking.

The hand tangled in her hair brushed down the side of her face and rested on her neck. Daryl never had been good at talking, let alone talking about his feelings and especially with a pretty girl. A beautiful girl... the most beautiful girl in the world.

"Ya scared the shit outta me back there, Greene."

He chuckles as she she gasps playfully, feign shock on her face. "Daryl Dixon afraid? What happened to not being afraid of nothing?" she asked, lowering her voice to mimick him.

He didn't know how he went from never speaking to all of a sudden being playful and wanting to talk about everything but here he was. Standing in the woods with this person who he used to barely acknowledge to kissing her and being terrified of being without her.

Crazy girl. But,she was _his_ crazy girl. He shook his head at her and gently pulled her head towards him for another kiss. "Yeah, I was wrong about that. Turns out I'm afraid of losing you."

His voice was low and gruff and he was so quiet when he said it. But, he knew she had heard him and he knew she knew he meant it.

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh."


	2. Gangster Sitdown

**AN: I'm so sorry for any mistakes I made. I have read through it multiple times but if I missed any, I apologize. I typed this on my phone. (My fingers are numb by the way. lol) I hope ya'll enjoy. *fist bump dudes***

**Old Fashioned Gangster Sitdown**

This was all just fucking crazy. He doesn't know how they ended up here. How _she_ ended up here.

She was dead. Or, she was _supposed _to be. She had a bullet go through her fucking head. He carried her out of that hell hole of a hospital and placed her in the trunk of a car. He fucking left her there, goddamnit.

Now, here they were. All down on their knees while this Negan asshole was carrying on about some bullshit. And, there she was ready to go toe to toe with him.

He had to be dreaming or hallucinating or something. This couldn't be real. She couldn't be real. She was supposed to be fucking dead.

But, she isn't dead, he isn't losing his goddamn mind and this is reality. Beth Greene was alive and he was so fucking close to her. He was so close and he couldn't even touch her.

"Boys!" Negan's booming voice shouted out. "Bring out the small table in the back of the truck and a couple of chairs. It doesn't look like this little blonde firecracker is going to back down anytime soon. I guess we're going to have us an old fashion gangster sit down."

Daryl had to stop himself from rolling his eyes at this asshole's dramatics. He also had to stop himself from jumping up and beating the shit out of him from being anywhere near his... near Beth. They were outnumbered - in people and in weapons. Especially considering these shitheads took their weapons away from them.

He watched as the table was set up with two chairs - one the opposite of the other. Negan had his little minions place a white sheet over the top and pour a couple glasses of wine as if they were on a goddamn date. Again, the fucking dramatics. This man had to be a theater nerd when he was in high school he was so damn good at the shit.

Daryl held his breath as Beth sat across from Negan at the table. He placed a gun in the middle of the table, placed his baseball bat to the left of him and showed his shit eating grin. God, what Daryl would give to knock it off his face.

"Well, baby, it looks like we have an issue to work out."

"There's nothing to work out, Negan," Beth snapped through gritted teeth, "and I'm not your baby."

He tried his best, considering the circumstances, but he failed at hiding the smile that appeared on his face. Damn girl was still a spitfire. He just hoped that wasn't what got her killed... again. That thought alone caused the smile to instantly disappear from his face.

"Oh, but I think we do. Ya see, I want to to make sure these dumb fucks understand who is in charge around here. But, you tell me that they're untouchable."

"They are," Beth snapped. "You are not to touch them, Negan. Let. Them. Go."

Daryl let his eyes roam over to Rick who was already looking at him. You could see the stress written in the stoic leaders face but you could see all the other emotions. Shock. Surprise. Confusion. How was Beth here? How was she alive? And, you could also read the pride on his face. The pride he had for the girl, no - woman - who used to take care of his daughter, and at how brave she was. Strong.

Daryl understood exactly everything that was probably running through Rick's minde, along with everybody else. Hell, he probably understood more than they did. She was strong. She was a survivor. She wasn't just another dead girl.

Negan looked at the group, at his men and then back at Beth. Daryl itched so badly to get her away from him. Tuck her under his arm and protect her from whatever shit show this world was about to pour down on them. But, he couldn't do anything without getting himself killed, one of their family killed... her killed. So, he didn't move. But, Negan leaning closer towards her made him flinch. He shouldn't be that close to her. She's too good for somebody so fucked up to be so close to.

Beth, so fucking brave, leaned in too. Her eyes locked on Negan's. Never wavering or showing any fear. This damn girl. If this world doesn't kill him, she just might. She keeps up with these damn show downs of hers, he just might have a fucking heart attack.

"Well see, that's the issue I have, blondie. If I don't make an example out of one or two of them, then they might think I'm weak. They might think they can just walk all over me and everything I have built. So, we're just going to have to negotiate."

Beth quickly shook her head. "No. There is no negotiating. Not when it comes to them. Let them go."

Negan looked at her for a moment before leaning back into his chair.

"I'll tell you what, I'm gonna make a deal with you and you can take it or leave it. That's the only way out of this without anybody dying."

"Not true. You can make the choice to let them go. Simple as that."

"No, blondie. I can't. So here is the deal. That gun," he said nodding to the one placed in the center of the table, "is gonna stay right there. We're going to have Simon boy here count to three for us. When he gets to three, we both reach for the gun. If you get it, you shoot me and your friends are free to go. If I grab it first, then darlin', you're the one that will be dead and I can do as I please."

"Negan," she said sharply but the asshole cut her off.

"Take it or leave. Your friends are outnumbered. If you so much as try to move from this table without taking the deal, they will all die. And, I will make you watch."

Beth didn't speak right away. She didn't break eye contact with him, either. Daryl saw her arm move, just slightly, just enough for him to notice and nobody else, and he wondered what was going through this girl's mind.

With a curt head nod, she agreed.

"Fine. We do this your way. But, you make sure your men know that when I kill you," she spoke harshly and leaned towards him, "these people behind me are free to go."

Throwing his hands up in the air and yelling, "well you heard the lady. If she kills..."

"Not IF Negan, WHEN," Beth quickly interrupted him.

"Fine," he sighed with a roll of his eyes, "when she kills me, those little shit stains are free to go. Do y'all understand me?!"

There was a round of "yes sir" and "understood" jumbled together.

"Then let's do this, girl. Simon! Start counting to three!"

Negan and Beth both sat with their hands in their laps, still holding eye contact. Daryl, and the rest of their family, held their breath. Nervous. Flat out terrified.

"One!" Simon counted, making Daryl internally flench from where he was so focused on Beth.

"Two!"

Time seemed to completely stop and speed up all at the same time. Daryl never had been a religious man. But, as he kneeled in the dirt, watching his girl - yeah, he admits it - _HIS girl_, face off with the devil himself, he prayed. He prayed for her. Prayed for her safety. To hell with him and even everybody else. He just prayed if something happened, he would get to hold her just one more time.

Suddenly, flashbacks came rushing back to him. From the first time she had hugged him at the prison when he had told her about Zach. The hug she gave hime when he broke down over the guilt he felt for her dad dying. The serious but not so serious piggy back ride he had given her when she hurt her ankle. Holding her hand at the grave of a man who had been dead for decades. Carrying her into the kitchen bridal style because she couldn't walk so well. He wasn't asking for much. But, he just needed to touch her one more time and then he could die happily. Well, for the most part.

"THREE!" Simon yelled.

Everything happened so quickly. As soon as Simon yelled the third number out, Beth swiftly jerked the sheet on the table, causing Negans hand to miss the gun and land flat on the surface. She brought her other arm up and slammed a knife into his hand causing the man to scream out in pain. She quickly stood up, knocking her chair over and grabbed the gun.

She turned the safety off and held the gun directly to Negan's head.

"Well, HOLY SHIT!" Negan cried out, the shock evident on his face along with the amount of pain he was in. "You sly angel you."

"Tell your men to put down their weapons!"

Negan stared up at her not saying a word.

"DO IT, NOW!" She yelled cocking the gun before placing it back in the center of his head.

Negan looked around and gave a slight head nod.

"Y'all heard her. Put down your weapons."

Slowly, all of Negan's miniature army, started lowering their weapons and stepping away from them.

When he turned his head back, Negan's eyes matched hers and if looks could kill, Daryl doesn't know who would drop first. Her or Negan.

"Now tell them to untie my family."

He didn't speak verbally but gave the head nod for them to do as she said.

Slowly, one by one, their hands were freed. They stood, not making any sudden movements. Everybody stared at the two still in the center of the crowd.

"Rick?! Daryl?!" She asked, never taking her eyes off the man whose hand was still on the table with a knife through it.

Daryl and Rick walked towards her without hesitation, standing behind her, flanking her on each side.

"What do ya need, Beth?" Rick asked, placing a hand on her shoulder, leaning in slightly closer to her.

At first all she gave was a nonchalant shrug of her shoulders. Finally, speaking, she asked, "which one of y'all want the pleasure of ending this son of a bitch?"

Rick looked at Daryl. Daryl looked at Beth. And, Beth looked back and forth between the two. All three smirking.

Daryl leaned in, whispering just loud enough for her and Rick to hear said, "I think you should. But, if you can't, I'll do it for ya."

"I can do it, gladly," she said, curtly.

"Now, listen a minute, blondie," Negan tried to talk but Beth wouldn't let him.

"Oh, shut the fuck up."

And with that, she pulled the trigger, shooting Negan right between the eyes.

She slowly lowered the gun and turned, for the first time, to face the crowd of people.

Daryl noticed right away that she was still as beautiful as the last day he saw her. The day that she supposedly died. But, he also noticed the scar on her cheek, proof that she had been in that fucking hospital in the first place. He was taller than her but he could still see the scar under her chin where the bullet had entered her, just to exit the top of her head.

She held eye contact with him for a moment before glancing at Rick and the rest of their family.

They all jumped when she suddenly raised the gun and pulled the trigger, shooting another one of Negan's goons in the head. Impressive since it was a solid 20 foot shot. This damn girl.

"Nobody goes near any of the weapons. My family gets first pick. If you move, I will kill you," she said.

She looked around as everybody stood completely still. Looking at the family with a smile she said, " well, get to it. I didn't do all of this just for y'all to stand around and stare at me. I promise. I'll explain everything. Just get the weapons and let's fucking go."

"Well, you heard her, get fucking to it!" Rick spoke up, throeing a wink in Beth's direction as he took off to help gather up whatever weapons they could.

That snapped everybody into gear and the group started collecting any and all weapons they could grab.

"Oh, and we're also taking some of the vehicles, too. So, pick one and get to it!" She shouted.

"You can't just take our weapons and our vehicles," a man snapped at her, stepping into her face.

Daryl quickly stepped between her and the threat, pushing the man back and raised his crossbow he finally got back.

"We can do whatever the fuck we want. Now, back off the fuck off her."

The man raised his hands in surrender and took a few steps away from them.

"Ok is everybody ready?!" Rick shouted just loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Yes. Now let's get the fuck out of here!" Abe spoke up.

"What Soldier Boys said," Beth shouted, pointing her finger up in the air, causing everybody on the group, including Abe to laugh.

Beth looked at Daryl holding up a pair of keys. With a raised eyebrow and a smirk she asked, "wanna take the jeep?"

"Let's go, Greene," he smiled and took the keys.

"Beth?"

At the sound of her sister's voice, Beth turned and faced her. She felt the eyes of everybody on them.

"I'm ridin' with Daryl," then turned to look at Rick before saying, "y'all follow us. I know somewhere we can get away from these pricks. Like I said, I promise I will tell y'all everything. But, like Abe said, let's get the fuck out of here."

"I fucking like you, girl!" Abe shouted with a smile, which she returned.

She looked over at Ricm and at his head nod of acknowledgement, she hopped into the passenger seat of the jeep and smiled at Daryl.

He looked at her before starting the ignition before finally returning her smile.

"Ya were right," his gravely voice came out in a whisper.

"About what?"

"I missed you so goddamn bad when you were gone."

Beth couldn't help herself. She lunged over the seat, throwing her arms around his neck and finally, after what felt like forever, kissed Daryl Dixon.

Daryl didn't hesitate to return the kiss. One arm wound around her waist while his other arm raised for him to bury his hand in her hair. They kissed as if they would never get another chance and in this world, they might not.

Finally, they pulled apart needing air to breath and knowing they needed to get on the road. They all knee with Negan dead and they had all of the weapons, the rest of the people weren't a threat at the moment.

"Ya said you know a place we can go. So where to, Greene?" He asked as he put the jeep in drive and turned the way she directed.

He doesn't know how it happened. He knew he had a million questions, just like everybody else. But, she was back. His girl was back. And she was alive. And she had kissed him. And, he was never letting her go again.

Even after the shit storm they just went through, Daryl couldn't stop from smiling. He reached over, placing his hand on her thigh as he drove with his left hand. He looked over and she smiled as she put her hand in his, interlacing their fingers.

Even in the fucking zombie apocalypse, life was still fucking good. And, it was all thanks to the angel sitting shotgun in the seat beside him.


End file.
